The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for creating a virtual three-dimensional environment, and a method for generating revenue therefrom, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for creating a virtual three-dimensional model of a city based on actual physical data of the city, to an apparatus and method for using the virtual three-dimensional model of the actual city, and to a method of generating revenue based on the virtual three-dimensional model of the city.
The concept of virtual reality and the creation of virtual three-dimensional models are known. Generally, virtual three-dimensional models are created based on actual physical data of the modeled object, when available. However, many virtual models may not have a corresponding physical model or actual physical data may not be available. In the latter case, physical data is generally approximated and/or interpolated from available data, if any, in order to create the virtual three-dimensional model.
The concept of virtual reality extends to the creation of large virtual models such as virtual three-dimensional environments. Generally, a virtual three-dimensional environment will include a number of other virtual objects within the environment. As with the virtual models described above, these virtual environments may be based on actual physical data, when available. However, it is more likely in the case or virtual environments that a majority of the actual physical data may be approximated in creating the virtual environment. Moreover, many virtual three-dimensional environments are fictional environments which do not correspond to real-world environments, and therefore do not have corresponding physical data available for the modeling process.
A need exists to create a virtual three-dimensional model of an environment such as a city based on a majority of actual physical data of the corresponding environment. Moreover, a need exists to generate revenue from the virtual model of such environment. Specifically, it is desirable to provide businesses with new methods for generating revenue which include generating revenue based on business promotion and increased awareness of a business by illustrating the business in a virtual model in relation to other businesses and points of interest within the virtual environment.
There is also a need for a system which provides additional uses of three-dimensional environments which directly and accurately correspond to real-world environments such as cities which is not accomplished by current media forms or formats.
For example, information currently distributed within the tourism/retail market is exemplified by the numerous printed directories, area maps, telephone directories, and other print magazines and newspapers touting attractions and service offerings to various areas. These kinds of publications are readily known within the market so the concept is well known. However, there is growing user dissatisfaction with these publications. Much of the print information is not readily searchable and is static in nature such that it is old and obsolete shortly after publishing. Internet information is a growing source of searchable information but requires effort to sort through the volumes of information to find the particular information needed and such information is generally not geographically organized as it appears in the real world. Once found, getting information on surrounding attractions and transportation requires additional effort.
Thus, it should be appreciated that there is a on-going need in many fields and industries for computerized actual three-dimensional environments and systems which enable users to employ such actual three-dimensional environments.